Stay With Me
by Esmerelda Diana Parker
Summary: For Cee, because you deserve it and because you are you and we love you... Songfic/oneshot Co Written


**For Cee, this is for you, with love from James, Daisy and Dean **

**You're stubborn (yes I know we said we'd never say anything about it again Dean, but it's true) and a pain in the ass, but you're the best friend I could want and I'm here for you hon, just don't scare us like that again. I admire the way you fight and never give up even when things get really hard on you and you feel like throwing the towel in... Sorry to keep this from you, I know you'll kill me for not letting you in on it but oh well, at least Guy didn't end up god knows where cause James got confused. Ly hon Daisy xxxxx**

**Trust me Daisy's right with what she said, you would have married the sheriff and personally murdered Gisborne if wed gone with my original idea, then I came up with this idea on Darren's anniversary, 26th June after you ran and scared the hell out of me, Mira and Dean mainly, cause you let your idiot cousin get under your skin. So yes you'll recognise the plot, but I know you'll like the song seeing as you turn it up full blast every time you hear it and it's one of only two songs you've listened to lately, the other of which being Stand. Daisy wrote it and Dean put it up and probably edited, so I hope you like and always remember I'm here for you. Love you, James xx**

**Cee, I know we all agreed to stop calling you stubborn, but you are. And we love you for it. I'm glad you are my friend, I don't think I know who is more stubborn, strong, brave, and at times a klutz…James told me his plan to write this for you**** and wanted to know if you would like it, I hope you do. We love you tons and we will always be here for you if you need us. Lots of Love, Dean xxxxxxxxxx**

**Set to the song Stay With Me, by Ironik. **

_Brother And Sister Together Will Make It Through  
Some Day A Spirit Will Take You And Guide You There  
I Know You've Been Hurting But Ive Been Waiting To Be There For You  
And Ill Be There Just Helping You Out Whenever I Can  
Everybodys Free  
Listen This Ones For All The Ones Showing Love, Its Appreciated Life's Crazy Man Listen To The Lyrics_

For the first time in his memory, Sir Guy of Gisborne was genuinely afraid. His wife of 2 years Helena, a tall, beautiful, blonde, blue eyed beauty was missing and had been since early morning. Thornton had rushed to his master after she had failed to return for lunch as she normally did.

_Stay With Me Don't Fall Asleep To Soon The Angels Can Wait For A Moment  
(They Can Wait For A Moment)  
_

_Stay With Me Don't Fall Asleep Too Soon The Angels Can Wait For A Moment_

Listen, Listen To The Words

Guy had sent soldiers to try and find her, but they had failed, now horrible thoughts filled Guy's head, was she a captive of Robin Hood or other forest outlaws, was she even alive and if she was, was she hurt?

_Don't Cry For Me When I'm Gone No Point Of Wasted Tears Our Time Will Come One Day And I'm Just Confronting My Fears Though Its Not Really A Fear Its More Like A Destiny Some Times I Sit And Wonder Is This Life Really For Me, Coz Ive Seen,Seen, Heard, Felt, I'm Done. I Hope Ur Proud Of Where Ive Come, You've Seen Me Grown An Helped Me Thou, An There Is No Repaying You, Im Here An I Feel Like Im Delaying You, Betraying You, An When I'm Gone I Hope There's Someone Saving You_

As dusk began to fall he mounted his black war horse and thundered into the forest, all his senses alert, he had to find her, he wouldn't let her go. He couldn't let her go.

Riding briskly through the forest he remained silent, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself, his mind furiously working to try and work out where she may be. So far she had been at none of the usual places he knew she was likely to be found at.

_Stay With (Im Gonna Stay, Listen) Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon (Im Gonna Try Not To) The Angels Can Wait For A Moment (They Can Wait Man, I Swear)  
Stay With Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon The Angels (Im Gonna Hold On) Can Wait For A Moment_

Stopping dead in his tracks, sudden realisation hit him and he sped towards a cliff where he knew there was a waterfall. Helena loved the sound of rushing water and Guy knew when she was scared or upset she headed there. He let out a moan of frustration, how had he not realised before?

_I Wanna Seee Your Face Every Time I Come Home Coz I Cant Leave U Like This In This Cold World Alone, But, In This Live Were Livin Hu Knows When Ill Be Gone, I Dont Wanna Leave You Wiv Wot Ifs, Now Im In For Long (To The World) Theres To Much To Proove, An Sometimes I Wonder Wot I Really Have To Lose, An Then I Really See Its Not All About Me, I Wanna Show You From This Harsh Mad Reality, Its Real. _

His heart plummeted when he saw her. She was lying on the edge of the cliff, unconscious from the looks of her, but he could not see if she had been hurt. He jumped down from his mount and raced to her side, pulling her into his arms and against his chest as he felt for a sign of life. He found one.

_Stay With (Im Gonna Stay, Listen) Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon (Im Gonna Try Not To) The Angels Can Wait For A Moment (They Can Wait Man, I Swear)  
Stay With Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon The Angels (Im Gonna Hold On) Can Wait For A Moment._

_(Like, Lifes Risky Sometimes, But Really, U Gotta Take Your Chances)  
Stay With Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon The Angels Can Wait For A Moment( Its Crazy Look)  
Stay With Me Dont Fall Asleep Too Soon The Angels Can Wait For A Moment  
(Listen 2 The Words)_

He breathed a sigh of relief as he cradled her close to him, like his life depended on it, she was still here that's all that mattered. Unconsious, that was rue but she was still here nonetheless. Visions in his mind sped through of her lifeless body and 'what if's" and he slowly reminded himself as he kissed her lips gently and ran his fingers through her long sun kissed golden locks, willing her to open her big baby blues, he would be destroyed if he lost her.

_To The World,  
Lifes A Game An We Need 2 Play It Correct, Do The Right Moves An Dont Get Caught Up In Ldza Mess, Be Calm Dont Be Stressed, Be Sure To Pass Ya Test, Stand Ur Ground An Dont Let Others Put You To The Test (Repeat) _

He took her home carefully, holding her tight to him in front as he rode, yet gentle enough to keep her comfortable. She awoke that night, a smile on her face as she saw him, her saviour.

He just looked at her love in his small beady black eyes as he whispered, " Stay with me, the angels can wait for a moment."


End file.
